


I Am Not A Fan Of Ticcimask

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toby confesses to Masky, who has no interest in dating a seventeen year old. You creep.





	I Am Not A Fan Of Ticcimask

Masky walked the grounds outside the vast, creaking mansion that it had created to shelter its weaker allies, and, as of last year, its puppets. He missed being free to roam where he pleased, he used to hang out in his hosts house and look through his things when he didn't have anything else too do, but after the incedent... Masky paused in his wandering, shuddering at the thought of what had nearly happened, so many months ago.

Gradually, he became aware of a presence behind him, turning around, he spotted a pair of orange goggles, their owner watching him from his perch, on a low tree branch. He wasn't suprised to see Toby following him again, as he had frequently since arriving a couple months back. Masky couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, despite how the residents where often descriped, Toby was the only person living at the mansion who was psychotic in the true meaning of the word, and of the residents who cared, none of them really knew how too help him.

Turning to face the younger proxy, Masky said "what do you want, Toby?" Toby leaped down from his perch and stumbled towards Masky, stopping infront of him, after a moment of glancing about awkwardly, Toby said "I-I think I'm in lo-love with you", Masky regarded him, it made sense, Toby did hang around him alot, and was constantly trying to talk to him.

Masky sighed, he didn't want to break the kid's heart, but... he placed a hand on Toby's shoulder, "Toby" he said, tone serious, "I'm twenty-seven, you are seventeen, I'm too old for you" Toby knocked Masky's hand from his shoulder, huddled back, looking away, "no, Toby, its okay" said Masky, holding his hands before him in a comforting gesture " I do love you, I love you like a son" Toby clawed at his arms, hissing quietly, "Toby, its just a crush" said Masky, speaking gently, "it will pass".

Toby glanced at him, he seemed to have calmed down, "o-o-okay" he said, quietly, "and Toby?" said Masky, Toby raised his head, and Masky continued, "if anyone my age tries to get with you, run" he said, "please, I don't want anyone to take advantage of you" Toby nodded, Masky put his arm around his shoulder, "lets get back to the mansion, okay?" he said, gently.


End file.
